A First for a Vampire
by LynnHF
Summary: Yuki thinks about some of her firsts, on the day her daughter was to get married to Zero's son. (Bad summary yes, good story, maybe) (Edited for Mistakes)


**Sum:** Yuki thinks about some of her firsts, on the day her daughter was to get married to Zero's son. (Bad summary yes, good story, maybe)(Edited for Mistakes)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but this plotline.

Yuki sighed as she gazed at her 19 year-old daughter. Her name was Levy Kuran, soon to be Levy Kikuyu. That's right, her daughter was getting married to the love of her life, and it brought tears to her eyes. Her daughter's brown almost black hair fell on her bare pale shoulders as her light brown eyes shone in the moonlight.

"Mother, you look like your going to cry." Levy laughed.

Yuki sniffed and said as she sat down next to her. "Can't I?"

Levy dropped her smile and asked. "Mom, are you alright?"

Yuki sighed and sniffed. "Watching you, I am remembering all of the first's in my life."

"Like?" Levy pressed.

"The first time I kissed your Father. The first time I saw you open your eyes and smile at me. The first time I took you to school-"

"OK, OK, I get it Mom, your going to miss me." Levy teased.

"Not only am I going to miss you, but this is the first time I get to watch my baby get married…" Yuki told her.

Levy stopped fixing her make-up and turned towards her.

"Mother…"

Yuki continued. "All the first's in my life, have been magical. B-But I believe *Sniff* this is the saddest."

"Why?" Levy asked, almost crying.

"I'm giving my baby girl away to the man of her life. Is it wrong to feel like I'm losing you forever?"

Levy paused, before she said. "You need to have a son to continue the family name, and another daughter. I understand Vampire females can only have a baby once every 50 years, but if you try…"

Yuki looked down at her lap, her hands nervously playing with her silver laced skirt. Yuki knew her daughter cared for her, but she also knew that her daughter didn't love her as much as she loved Kaname. Levy had always been close to Kaname, always being on her best behavior when he was around. Levy would always tell Kaname that she loved him, but whenever Kaname asked her to say 'I love you, Mom' to her, she would take one look at her and refuse as if her life depended on it. She had never been considerate of her feelings until she was 16, and had been through a tragedy.

Flashback:

Yuki had just dropped off Levy at Cross Academy for the semester and was on her way home. She had been trying to get ahold of Zero to ask when his wife, Sheria, was to give birth to their first baby girl. Zero had taken 10 years to finally forgive Yuki, and by that time, Yuki's and Kaname's daughter, Levy, was 5-years-old. Yuki was thinking about this as she got home. When she opened the door to the Kuran Mansion, Yuki called out.

"Kaname!"

Silence.

"...Kaname?"

Yuki went into the living room and found no one there.

"Kaname?! Where are you?!"

Going into the kitchen, Yuki saw a note. Picking it up, it read.

 _Dear Yuki,_

 _I'm so sorry for leaving you alone, considering that Levy won't be back from school for quite some time. But, I was called to an emergency meeting out of the country, I hope you understand. I hope you know you can call me whenever you need to, as you know, I am not shy to make my meetings stop for you…_

 _I love you…_

 _Kaname_

Yuki sighed.

"Kaname, when are you getting home?"

Even if Levy was around the house, Yuki would have felt even lonier considering that Levy wanted nothing to do with her, no matter how much Yuki supported and cared for her, it was clear as day that Levy wanted everything that reminded her of her Mother to be gone and in the wind. Yuki put down the note, her heart heavy. She took a deep breath before she started to do the household chores…

Four months later…

Kaname still wasn't back yet, but Yuki called him 5 times a day and talked to him for 30 minutes each. It was enough to hear his voice for her to attack the loneliness in her heart. She tried calling her daughter, but everytime she got.

"Mom! I'm busy call back later!"

It broke her heart.

Yuki got off the phone with Kaname and sighed deeply. But as she was about to go outside, her phone rang and it was from… Headmaster Cross. Picking up her phone Yuki answered.

"Hi Father-"

"Yuki! Come to the Academy now!"

"What?! What's wrong?!" Yukia asked as she stood up and towards the door.

"It's Levy…"

At Cross Academy:

Yuki threw open the Headmaster's office door and saw Levy sitting in a car with a blanket wrapped tightly around her as she drank a hot chocolate.

"LEVY!" Yuki screamed as she ran to her daughter, not seeing Zero, his son, Luke, Toga and Kaien. "Levy, are you alright?!"

Yuki got on her knees in front of her and gently cupped her daughters cheeks. Feeling the wetness told Yuki that her daughter had been crying.

"Oh, Levy… my beautiful daughter, why did you do it?"

Levy looked up and whispered, her voice cracking. "I didn't want to Mom, they said that if I don't, they'll… they'll…"

"They'll what, sweetheart?" Yuki asked gently.

"Kill you." Zero told her coldly.

Yuki tensed and looked over at Zero.

"I'm sorry?"

Luke sighed as he moved his silver bang's out of his pale face, his dark brown eyes sparkling with sadness.

"My friends have been bullying her, I tried to get them to stop, but they wouldn't… so I left them and I went to sleep. But then I heard her screaming, I ran down the stairs and saw my ex friends infront of Levy, then they pushed her over the bridge that was just installed…. I tried to save her but…"

"I understand Luke, but they said they would kill… me?" Yuki asked.

Everyone but Levy nodded.

Yuki sighed and asked if she could have a moment alone with Levy. Everyone nodded and left, and when they did they closed the door behind them. Turning back to Levy and Yuki asked her. "Levy, you would you protect me, when… when you have made it clear that you… don't want anything to do with me…?"

Levy looked up and asked. "Who said that I wanted nothing to do with you?!"

Yuki looked at her and reminded her. "When you were 14, you screamed and yelled at me that you wanted nothing to do with me and that you wished that everything that reminds you of me would just go in the wind and disappear…"

Levy's eyes widened as she looked away in shame and mouthed. "Oh, that…"

Yuki sighed and took a deep breath to hold back the tears. Even when Levy said that, Yuki had continued to have her back.

"Mother… I do Love you… I… have never noticed how hard you fought to keep a relationship with me, I never realized that I have hurt you so much. Not… not until I watched my life flash before my eyes as I fell over the bridge. And when I did, all I saw was both yours, and Father's pain when I keep saying that I love him and not you… I-I'm so.. S-sor-sorry!" Levy cried as she threw her arms around Yuki's neck.

Yuki was shocked. Levy… loved her..? Yuki smiled the brightest smile she has smiled in a long time…

End of flashback:

It's funny, Levy was getting married to Luke. What a surprise! Yuki sighed and kissed Levy on the forehead.

"I love you Levy… see you soon."

"K!" Levy said cheerfully as other people came in to help her finish getting ready.

Yuki left and sighed as she founded Kaname. He was leaning against the doorway to the outside wedding area.

He looked just as upset as she was. Yuki walked over to him and sighed as she leaned against the walled next to him.

"Kaname?"

"Yes?"

"I… am not ready to let her go."

"Neither am I."

They were quiet for a while. The silence was peaceful as they both remembered the sweet times they had with their daughter.

"Kaname?"

"Yes Yuki?"

"I want another first."

 **Author's Note:** OK, I know it's not very long or good but I had to write this for some odd reason. (Edited for Mistakes)


End file.
